NikeTube Studios
NikeTube Studios (formerly Frozen Disk Studios) is an American animation studio and production enterprise. It's former name was Frozen Disk Studios from 2009-2011. It's headquarters is located in Green Bay, Wisconsin. It is now among the largest ROBLOX Anime studios being renown for series such as Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Anime that has won the ROBLOXiwood Anime Film Festival is Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX in 2011 and 2012. History Early Years NikeTube Studios was founded on May 21, 2009 as Frozen Disk Studios. The studio has began with production of the Nick De Leon Show from the day of its foundation to March 10, 2010. The show was instantly cancelled. The studio from 2010 onward has contributed to EA Titletown with creating their NFC North Battle Trailers. By 2011 the studio has worked on shorts for EA Titletown's sports show, Guerilla Blitz for their segment, the Spalding Classic. The shorts were designed to look as though they are old films from 1910-1940. Gundam on ROBLOX Guerilla Blitz has been cancelled in November of 2011 when the series leaked the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX before it's initial release in November 15, 2011. And on the 15th of November Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, Episode 1 has been released in both the United States and Japan, however the next two episodes have only been released in English. By 2012, the English version of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX has been watched in nearly 20 countries including Japan. However the director, Nick De Leon wants a Japanese dub finished. On September 11, 2012 the first episode of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX's sequel, Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX was released. By January 2, 2013, the N Factor, a self-help show was released but was cut short due to poor ratings. 'Paint it Black, hiatus, and reboot' After the debut of the Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX episode Paint it Black, the show went on a sudden hiatus for an unknown reason. Following ZGoR's stall, De Leon took part in the HD Remaster project of season 1 of the Nick De Leon Show with the first two episodes re recorded by De Leon in 2013. The 2013 NikeTube Studios Hiatus is a work stoppage imposed by Nick De Leon that started on July 13, 2013 and ended in June 25, 2014. Because De Leon was overworked and lacking enough staff to work on any NikeTube Studios shows including Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, De Leon has temporarily shut down NikeTube Studios until a settlement for more staff is handled. After the reboot, new episodes to NikeTube Shorts were made, most notably the holiday special 9th Night of Chanukkah. Nick De Leon came out gay on November 19, 2014. During this time, same-sex marriage in Wisconsin was already legal for over one month and evangelical churches and organizations were overcoming their loss in the state Supreme Court. When De Leon came out, it caused controversy within the North Wisconsin District of the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod. At this point in time, De Leon was already was influenced by the teachings of Episcopal Bishop Gene Robinson and LifeJourney Church . De Leon claims that he had been stripped of his status in his church and had been in hours-long debates with the pastor of his church about homosexuality. It was until after the church's worship service on Sunday, November 30, 2014 that De Leon declared himself independent of the LCMS and was excommunicated the same day. It was almost two years earlier that he was baptized in the same congregation.Category:NikeTube Studios Category:NikeTube Franchises Category:NikeTube Subsidaries Category:Media Established in 2009 'UWGB/NikeTube Studios Shooting' On June 8, 2015 at 2:30am Central Time a woman was found dead in her car with multiple gunshot wounds. Both the Green Bay Police Department and the Green Bay Fire Department were called on the scene soon after to investigate. At 3:44am a tweet was sent out by UWGB Police to students of a possible homicide. At 6:00 public safety was assured that the threat of the murderer was reduced. At 9:00 most emergency vehicles have left the scene. At 11:15am Nick De Leon made it to the scene unaware of other news reporters and police tape. At 11:40am the Nick De Leon Show posted an article on its Wordpress site. At 1:04pm the first entry to Season 2, Episode 10 was made. On June 9, 2015 the woman has been identified as 39-year-old Krystal Torres-Smith, a mother of three living in Green Bay. The Brown County Medical Examiner's office has completed an autopsy on Torres-Smith. One day later, the Nick De Leon Show released Part II of their report. NikeTube's decline In January 16, 2015, NikeTube revived the Nick De Leon Show for a 2nd season which consisted of 13 episodes lasting until October 7, 2015. Unfortunately neither NikeTube Shorts nor the Nick De Leon Show failed to regain NikeTube's popularity much like it did in 2009 and 2012. Also, NikeTube Shorts ran only a two episodes season due to project cancellations. As a result, on March 11, 2016 Nick De Leon addressed that if due to the low views and inability to produce content, the studio would shut down by the end of the year. At that point, NikeTube was only able to keep afloat with Gundam model kit reviews and De Leon was becoming more interested in running one year old De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries. NikeTube Studios officially closed its office and ceased all projects on January 1, 2017. Productions 'Show's' 'Gundam on ROBLOX series 2011-Present' * Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX (2011-2012) * Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX (2012) '2000's' * Nick De Leon Show (2009-2010, 2015) '2010's' * NikeTube Shorts (2012-2016) * The N Factor ''(2013) * ''Dad & Dad (TBD) 'Movies' '2010's' *GTA Police Pissed Off: The Ultimate Disaster Movie (2012) *''NikeTube Goes Fifth'' (2013) Members 'Directors' * Nick De Leon 'Animators and Character, Mechanical, and Set Designers' * Nick De Leon 'Screenwritters' * Nick De Leon 5th Anniversary As of the beginning of 2013, NikeTube Studios will be going into it's fifth year as a studio. This means that NikeTube Studios is planning to sell collectable buttons that resemble the studios mascot, Haro in many forms such as a "Studio Haro" which is simply haro designed to look like Nick De Leon's persona from the Nick De Leon Show. Merchandising also includes the production of all of it's shows excluding Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. On January 2, 2013 the studio released The N Factor at 7:30 CT. Also for the fifth anniversary, the confirms that the Nick De Leon Show will be revived on May 26, 2013, the day both the studio and the show began. And also in 2013, the studio will release a documentary film called NikeTube Goes Fifth, which will be a compilation of all media done by NikeTube Studios from it's foundation in 2009 with the Nick De Leon Show, and finishing with the Studio's current works for Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. It also includes an interview with Nick De Leon and may be commentated by Krista Olson. Corporate Affairs NikeTube Studios has been traveling to various locations throughout the city of Green Bay, Wisconsin. From May-July 2009 the studio was headquartered at Bayview Estates, but it is unkown which apartment the studio was locaated. The studio is then moved to a duplex nearby where secondary work is done today. 2011, NikeTube Studios began sound recording at Preble High School and has been used for two out of the three episodes of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX. This is a list of locations NikeTube Studios has been located. *Brown County Library - Main headquarters from February - March 2012 *East Town Mall - Main headquarters from May 2012 *Lambeau Field - Main headquarters from June - July 2012 *David Cofrin Library - Main headquarters from August - Present The studio is currently headquartered at the David Cofrin Library and has settled there since August 2012. The first production finished at it's current headquarteres is Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. Photo Gallery NikeTube Logo (2010-2012).png|NikeTube Studios' previous logo used 2010-2012 NikeTube Studios Titlecard (English).png|NikeTube Studios previous titlecard used 2010-2012 New NikeTube Studios Logo Transparent.png|NikeTube Studios logo used January 1, 2012 - June 30, 2014 New NikeTube Studios Titlecard.png|NikeTube Studio's current titlecard for January 1, 2012 - June 2014 NikeTube Haro.png|NikeTube Studios Haro NikeTube Studios Headquarters.png|A fantasized version of NikeTube Studios current headquarters 2014 NikeTube Studios Logo.png|NikeTube Studios logo used since July 1, 2014 2014 NikeTube Studios Intro Screenshot.png|NikeTube Studios titlecard used since July 1, 2014 2014_NikeTube_Studios_Logo (9-11 Edition).png|"Black Haro" for remembering the September 11 attacks 2014_NikeTube_Studios_Logo (Breast Cancer Awareness).png|"Pink Haro" for Breast Cancer Awareness Month, will be used October 2014 NikeTube Studios GoPink titlecard.png|"#GoPink" titlecard from NikeTube's 2014 Breast Cancer Awareness Month campaign. Used for all of October 2014. NikeTube Studios Halloween Logo.png|"Horror Haro" logo for Halloween 2014 NikeTube Studios Intro (Halloween).png|NikeTube Studios titlecard used for Halloween 2014 NikeTube Studios Alternative Logo.png|Alternative NikeTube Studios logo 2014_NikeTube_Studios_Logo (LGBT).png|LGBTQ NikeTube Studios Logo, used when Nick De Leon came out on YouTube We Are Proud of you Nick.png|"We Are Proud of you Nick!!" Facebook cover photo. 2014-NikeTube-Studios-Hanukkah-Logo.gif|"Menorah Haro" from Hanukkah 2014. It is the first Haro variant to be made in an animated GIF (might need to view in full size for animation). 2015 NikeTube Studios Valentines Day logo.png|Logo from Valentines Day 2015. Pluto Haro (with Background Text and New Horizons).png|"Pluto Haro" to dedicate New Horizons' arrival to Pluto on July 14, 2015. Still Strong.png|"Still Strong", NikeTube Studio's Facebook banner released on September 11, 2015. Trivia * NikeTube Studios doesn't have an official website and never had one in its lifetime. However when NikeTube was previously named as Frozen Disk Productions, it was claimed that it had an official website with the URL frozendiskstudios.webs.com, however no reliable source supports this. Also as Frozen Disk Productions, the Nick De Leon Show website (nderadio96.webs.com) was claimed as well as the official website, but this has been denied by De Leon since 2009. Category:NikeTube Studios Category:NikeTube Franchises Category:NikeTube Subsidaries Category:Media Established in 2009